The present disclosure relates generally to information services infrastructure and network management, and more specifically, to application-specific assessment of cloud hosting suitability of nodes of a computer system. Computer systems may include many nodes communicatively coupled to one another via a network. Application code runs on computer systems. One application may have code running on various nodes of a computer system. Such a group of nodes may be referred to as a cloud.
Computing capacity of clouds may be used to run a variety of applications. However, computing capacity may be constrained by availability of one or more resources of nodes of the cloud, and in fact, may be insufficient to provide quality performance of a particular application. The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for application-specific assessment of cloud hosting suitability.